The present invention relates, in general, to a system and method for peripheral electronic devices, and more particularly, to a system and method for identifying a peripheral device.
In recent years a new class of hearing instruments has emerged to address the instant-fit market. These devices consist of a generic behind-the-ear (BTE) body (or shell) containing electronics, a battery and a microphone coupled to an external loudspeaker or receiver, through a pair of conductors. The receiver is positioned to sit within the ear canal of the patient, earning the title “receiver in the canal” (RIC) device. This design is advantageous since it allows a wide variety of hearing losses to be fitted using the same hearing-aid shell by simply connecting a different receiver at the time of the hearing-aid fitting. The characteristics of the receiver are then more closely tuned to the needs of the individual patient. This allows a faster turn-around time for the patient and helps to lower manufacturing costs since only one style of shell must be manufactured and stocked.
One problem with this approach is that changing the receiver connected to the shell will drastically alter the electro-acoustic characteristics of the hearing aid. The parameters of the hearing aid must then be re-programmed to ensure that they are appropriate to the characteristics of the receiver that is connected.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method that can automatically detect the model and/or type of a receiver or transducer that is connected to an audio device and then adjust internal parameters of the audio device accordingly.
For simplicity and clarity of the illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, are only schematic and are non-limiting, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements, unless stated otherwise. The use of the word “approximately” or “substantially” means that a value of an element has a parameter that is expected to be close to a stated value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances that prevent the values or positions from being exactly as stated. It is well established in the art that variances of up to at least ten percent (10%) are reasonable variances from the ideal goal of exactly as described. When used in reference to a state of a signal, the term “asserted” means an active state of the signal and inactive means an inactive state of the signal. The actual voltage value or logic state (such as a “1” or a “0”) of the signal depends on whether positive or negative logic is used. Thus, “asserted” can be either a high voltage or a high logic or a low voltage or low logic depending on whether positive or negative logic is used and negated may be may be either a low voltage or low state or a high voltage or high logic depending on whether positive or negative logic is used. Herein, a positive logic convention is used, but those skilled in the art understand that a negative logic convention could also be used. The terms “first”, “second”, “third” and the like in the Claims or/and in the Detailed Description of the Drawings, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a sequence, either temporally, spatially, in ranking or in any other manner. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances and that the embodiments described herein are capable of operation in other sequences than described or illustrated herein.